


Burn

by peterplanet



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterplanet/pseuds/peterplanet
Summary: in which peter gets the reader tickets to see hamilton and she sings for him





	Burn

(Y/N) and Peter had been dating for three months when he finally gathered the courage to ask Mr. Stark for a favor on her behalf. He knew that she loved  _Hamilton_ more than she loved their Friday night movie dates and he knew that she would kill someone to see it performed live in New York. But Peter doesn’t have money because he’s been so busy being Spider-Man and trying to keep his grades up that he doesn’t notice how close her birthday is getting enough to acknowledge the fact that he has no means of getting her a gift. And maybe it’s too soon in the relationship to be thinking about buying her lavish presents, but three months feels like an eon that he’s spent in the best company of his life. He cares so deeply for her that it makes him a little bit dizzy to ponder the thought that she might be feeling the same way for him.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asks one day when he is, for once, at Stark Towers.

He’s having a piece of his suit touched up after a recent run-in with a bank robber. Long story short, a brick might have been thrown that broke the web-shooter on his right arm.

“What is it, kid?” Tony responds with a deep level of annoyance in his voice that Peter chooses to ignore. When phrases like this come from Iron Man, they feel almost fatherly.

“So, you know that girl that I’m dating, (Y/N)?” Peter begins with a dopey smile that comes over his features as he begins to ramble. “We’ve only been together three months—eighty-seven days, actually, but don’t let her know that I’ve been counting because I don’t want her to be creeped out—but it’s almost her birthday and she really loves  _Hamilton._ The show is coming to New York on her birthday and I honestly don’t know how much they’ll cost because it’ll make me too sad to look at the prices because I can’t afford them—”

Tony cuts Peter off with a shake of his head and the slightest hint of a smile playing over his features. “Listen, kid, if you’re asking me to get the tickets for you—”

Peter cuts him off so quickly with the stumbling response of, “Of course not! I-I could never ask that of you, Mr. Stark, b-because you’ve never met her and I was just…I was just venting, is all!”

“Parker,” Tony interrupts once more with a solid line of eye contact and a smirk now very apparent on his features, “I’ll get you the tickets. If there’s one thing that I’ve learned about women, it’s that the happier you make them the longer they’ll stick around.”

* * *

When the tickets are sitting safely in Peter’s binder, he realizes just how stupid this is. He looks at his girlfriend’s face throughout the day and feels her warm presence at lunch as her hand searches for his under the table. It’s the soft moments that they share together that make him realize how heartfelt she is and how much she means to him; he’s reminded of why he wanted to get her the tickets in the first place. All of this is solidified in his heart when she meets his nervous eye contact so gently that he thinks of their time together and how incredibly happy she’s made him and how reckless he’s been.

(Y/N) is not a girl of lavish displays of affection and it makes Peter nervous to think that he’s gone and done this without her even saying that this was what she wanted for her birthday. Maybe she wanted to go out to eat that night with her family, or maybe they won’t even be together anymore when they get to her birthday. Maybe she’ll have left him and he’ll be left alone to the drone of her affectionate care that he used to have.

“Peter, love,” she says as she rests her head on his shoulder and squeezes his hand, “you have that nervous look in your eyes. What’s bothering you? Is it the Spanish quiz coming up? Because I told you that it’s super easy.”

“But you take French,” Peter counters with the ghost of a smile tracing his lips. He watches in delight as her features light up at his slightest hint of content.

“And I just made you want to smile,” she cheers as she places a soft kiss to his cheek, “but what’s bothering you?”

He squeezes her hand to ground himself before he asks, “What do you want for your birthday?”

There’s a beat of silence before he catches her looking at him with a soft, honey-kissed gaze that speaks of how much she likes him. Her hand squeezes his before she brings it up to her lips so that she can kiss his knuckles and he’s lost in her stardust gaze for a moment. A smile is coming over her features and it nearly knocks all of the wind out of his lungs and Peter can’t help but struggle to bite back his own matching gaze and smile.

“You’ve really been stressing over this all day, Peter?” She laughs and smiles at him like maybe he’s worth staring at.

“Y-Yeah,” he admits quietly with a bashful blush forming over his cheeks, “because I-I can’t help but think that what I got for you isn’t good enough, or that you won’t like it. And I know that you’ve told me that whatever I give you will be good enough for you, but I’m just…I’m so nervous that you’ll hate it, (Y/N) …”

He tears his gaze away from hers so that he isn’t lost in the warmth of its affection.

“My mother always tells me that nerves are a good thing,” she speaks so softly that Peter has to strain to hear her over the din of the cafeteria, “so if you weren’t nervous about my reaction, I’d be worried. I’m sure that it’s perfect, Peter, because it’s coming from you.”

She pulls him down for a gentle kiss that doesn’t last long because she knows that he hates public displays of affection, especially at school. Hand-holding and walking to class are small and he can manage them, but kissing has always felt more private to him. But he can’t help the nervous butterflies that are hitting the pit of his stomach while their lips touch for a moment because she’s  _his_. She’s his girlfriend and she’s kissing him in the cafeteria where anyone can see them and know that this beautiful girl in his.

“I’d give you anything that you want, stardust,” he says through a quiet whisper against her lips that tugs the corners of her lips up into a smile, “but I sometimes worry that my  _anything_ isn’t your  _something._ ”

* * *

Peter meets her after school that day without any ounce of hesitation. Keeping secrets has never been his forte and he knows that if he sits on this one for any longer that it will drive him to the brink of insanity. He takes her into his arms and presses a tender kiss to her forehead before he looks down at her with a nervous smile. He wills his nerves away as she meets his gaze.

“Am I finally going to see the gift that’s been causing you to stress all day?” (Y/N) teases with a laugh that sounds so feather-light that it makes Peter a little bit nervous.

“I can’t go on not knowing if you’re going to love it or hate it,” he confesses as a blush takes over his features, “and I just…I need to know.”

She takes his face in her hands to pull him down just enough so that their noses can brush past each other’s in an Eskimo kiss that helps to calm his racing heart, if only slightly. She kisses him gently and smiles softly as she looks at him with the tender sort of affection that makes him believe that she might fall in love with him someday. Peter doesn’t think that he’d be stupid enough to stop her.

He pulls away from their embrace to go into his backpack and pull out his binder. His heart is racing as (Y/N)’s gaze meets his and he has to pause for a moment to remember that it’s only her. It’s just (Y/N), but Peter finds himself entertaining the possibility that it might be that fact that makes it so hard to show her the tickets.

Peter doesn’t speak as he pulls out the envelope and hands it to her. Her eyes search his, her (e/c) orbs searching his for any sign that she might be mad about it only being an envelope. Should he have wrapped it somehow? Found a nice manila folder to keep them in?

But she opens it nonetheless and Peter finds himself believing that his heart might be stopping in his chest as she does. The way that her eyes widen as she opens the envelope completely makes him panic at the thought that she’s upset.

“Peter,” she breathes as she touches the tickets reverently, “you did  _not._ ”

Her gaze meets his and he’s relieved to find elation hidden in her (e/c) orbs.  _She likes it_ , he concedes with a sigh of relief,  _she likes the gift._

“Is…is the date okay? I-I realized that you might have plans with your family o-or…” He’s cut off by her warm lips pressing against his as she wraps her arms around his neck to keep him against her for a moment.

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” (Y/N) scolds him with a smile overtaking her features, “you bought me tickets to go see  _Hamilton_  on my birthday and you’re asking about the date? These seats are incredible, Peter. How did you…?”

She trails off on her tangent to the flush of her cheeks that Peter finds so adorable that he kisses her cheek gently. He usually doesn’t like public displays of affection, but he finds in this moment that he can’t help himself. The fact that they just kissed in the hallway only eggs him on because there haven’t been any disgusted faces that he’s seen so far. But sometimes being with (Y/N) makes him forget about the rest of the world for a while, even if the rest of the world is surrounding them in the school hallways.

“I may have called in a favor from Tony Stark.” The admission comes out with a bashful smile spreading over his flushing features.

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” she breathes his full name for the second time in the span of the past five minutes, “you are, by far, the most incredible boy that I have ever met.”

* * *

The next few weeks pass in a blur of (Y/N)’s excitement and Peter’s adoration for her. She references the show at every turn and, to any hateful or annoyed stares, she merely says, “My boyfriend, Peter Parker, bought me tickets to go see  _Hamilton_ on my birthday. I have the right to be this excited.”

When they get to the weekend of the show, (Y/N) hasn’t stopped humming. Peter doesn’t mind, honestly, because he’s just happy that she likes his gift. She seems so ecstatic to be going to see the show with him that he doesn’t mind if she belts out the lyrics for the next six months if it means that he’ll be spending this time with her.

It’s no secret that (Y/N) is musically talented. She plays the ukulele very well and Peter has heard her on multiple occasions and he loves it (but maybe that’s just because he loves  _her_ ) because she’s passionate. She enjoys singing, too, but she insists to Peter that it’s not good. And as false as he knows that statement to be, Peter hasn’t found the time to ask her to sing for him when she’s not going to turn him down.

But it happens by accident, honestly, when he comes over to her house the night before her birthday for their Friday night movie night. She’s in her room, according to her mother, getting changed into some pajamas after taking a hot shower like she always does before he comes over. Peter would never say this out loud, but he loves the smell of her shampoo and it’s always the strongest when she gets out of the shower and this has come to be part of the reason that he likes these movie nights so much.

He stops by her bedroom door and hears soft music playing from her bedroom and pauses in the egotistical hope that he might catch her singing. He hears the strums of the uke coming from her bedroom and it makes him hopeful that he might hear a whispered melody.

So, he holds his breath and his pleasantly surprised when he hears her singing. It’s a soft melody that relies on the plucking of the strings and Peter identifies it as “Burn” from  _Hamilton._ Her voice is soft and carries the tune so well that Peter doesn’t even realize that it’s her singing and not a recording for a moment that leaves him breathless.

When she gets to the ending, her voice is broad and strong and he gasps in the emotion of what she’s speaking of. The last line passes and Peter is breathless in the idea that one person can be this talented, especially his girlfriend, because it doesn’t seem  _fair._ She’s his age and she’s talented enough to be on stage for  _Hamilton_ that it makes him a little bit dizzy to think about how long she’s hidden this from him.

He hears her stand and he scrambles to move away from the door to make it look like he was just coming up the stairs and fumbles a little bit when she opens the door.

“Peter?” Her voice is so soft that it makes his heart stop because he can hear the smile on her face.

 _Don’t let her know that I was listening. Don’t let her know, please, God._ He begs to whomever is listening for this one small miracle that he can’t fathom ever going through.

“U-Uhm, yeah! T-That’s me, Peter, Peter Parker,” he babbles nervously as he searches her face but refuses to meet her gaze for the fear of seeing the disappointment written there.

It’s as though knowing how talented his girlfriend truly is has left him unable to function around him. He’s nervous as though they haven’t been on countless dates and spent Friday nights together watching movies. His cheeks are flushing under the warm intensity of her gaze and he catches the slightest hint of a smile from the features that he’s scanning.

“You heard me, didn’t you?” She asks as she steps towards him to take his hands in her own and give them a squeeze.

“D-Don’t be mad! I-I didn’t mean to hear, I-I…” Peter’s so nervous that his cheeks are on fire and his throat is warm with the truths that he can’t keep from her. He could never lie to her, he realizes, and it hurts his heart to think that someone might have before him.

“I’m not mad,” (Y/N) laughs on a baited whisper that leaves her standing on her toes to kiss his cheek gently, “I could never be mad at you, Peter.”

The promise of that statement makes his head float with the realization that she might feel the same way about him that he does about her. To think that she could never be mad at him ensures and solidifies idea that she is falling in love with him and holds the possibility of the promise that she is breathless for him.

“Really?” His voice comes out in a love-struck tone that leaves his heart stopped in his chest. He can’t believe how easily she turns his heart into a warmed space, even after three months.

Peter always used to believe that the feelings of infatuation would fade away over time, but (Y/N) has taught him differently. They have spent three months together and she is still surprising him with everything that she can do. She’s beautiful in the roughest sense of the word and it makes him dizzy to think that she can sing so magnificently. He loves her, he realizes, and it’s the early stages of it that make everything about her so new and exciting. There’s a prayer in his head that is spoken to whomever is listening that this feeling never goes away.

“I was going to write you a song for your birthday and sing it to you as a surprise of my singing,” she teases in a half-cocky, half-serious way, “but I guess now that there’s no surprise to be held.”

Peter is struck in this moment by the concept that she’s writing him a song for his birthday after only three months together. It makes a smile form over his lips and forces him to lean down and brush his lips against hers.

“I’m sure that it’ll still be incredible,” he says quietly as he pulls away, “b-but you need to know that I’m…that…you’re so  _good_.”

He breathes the last word on a whisper and shakes his head in surprise at how talented she is before he notices her reddened cheeks. She’s blushing under the weight of his words and it gives him comfort to know that he can make her (almost) as flustered as he makes her.

“It’s not  _that_ good,” she laughs nervously as she spares a wide-eyed gaze up at him and bites back a smile.

“(Y/N),” Peter says seriously as he takes her face in his hands and rests his forehead against hers, “it was the best thing that I’ve ever heard. Like, literally it was  _so good._ You should be on stage tomorrow, I swear. Have you ever thought of auditioning anywhere, o-or…?”

She smiles at him so softly that he feels as though his heart might burst with how affectionately she seems to look at him. “You make me feel like I could, Peter,” she breathes against his lips before she kisses him.

He pulls her close to him and deepens the kiss with an intensity that they’ve never shared before. He smiles at her as she pulls away breathlessly and passes him a stardust gaze that makes his heart flutter with just how beautiful she is.

“I can’t believe that you’re mine,” Peter admits in a moment of brutal honesty that does not come often, “and that you’re going to see  _Hamilton_ with me tomorrow. I can’t believe that we’ve been together for  _three months_ and we’re celebrating your birthday together tomorrow…”

(Y/N) shakes her head and pulls him down for another kiss that is softer. She smiles as she pulls away with her arms still around his neck and her eyes hazy with the clouds of what he might mean to her and all that they could accomplish together.

On the softest whisper of a breath that Peter has to strain to hear, (Y/N) speaks with such honesty that Peter wonders how he ever got so lucky as to have her in his life; how he got so lucky as to have her as his girlfriend. “I couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone else.”


End file.
